


Forgetful

by thespianlesbian



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tree Bros, about connor being dumb, but its more of them older and having worked on their issues, it's a tad oc, let my boys be happy ok, lots of swearing bc connor is not a happy boi, this is just a dumb lil one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespianlesbian/pseuds/thespianlesbian
Summary: loosely based on the tumblr promptPerson A: *answers his phone* hello?Person B: WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! OH MY FREAKING- I CAN’T FREAKING BELIEVE YOU!! I’VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR SOOO LONG. DO YOU KNOW HOW EXCITED I WAS WHEN YOU ASKED ME OUT? I SPENT THE ENTIRE NIGHT DREAMING ABOUT OUR DATE, ONLY TO WHAT? GET STOOD UP??! WHYYY *sobs*Person A: b-b-but you never texted me back. I thought you didn’t want to.Person B:Person B: *whispers* oh. that’s what i forgot to do





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> so i did not proofread this we die like men  
> Update: i finally fixed the dumb typos

Connor wasn’t hurt. Of course not. No, he’s just mad he wasted his fucking time. He could be at home getting high as a fucking kite, but no. He’s waiting at the orchard being stood up. Stood up by Evan Hansen. This fact is what shocked him the most. Connor, getting stood up? It’s more likely than you think. However, Connor getting stood up by Evan, wasn’t as likely. They’ve been good friends for a while, despite how long it took for them to warm up to each other. 

They went from being friends, to painfully pining after each other, but that apparently seems to have been one sided. Hell, Evan was the one to ask him out! Why the fuck would he not show? Connor knew it was too good to be true. Maybe this was all a joke. Maybe him and fucking Kleinman are at his house right now laughing their asses off at the thought of Connor sitting in his parked car, waiting for Evan. God. Why _would_ Evan go on a date with him? After all, when they first met Connor shoved him and called him a freak. For the first month that they knew each other Connor was a giant fucking dick. Connor doesn’t deserve him and Evan fucking knows it. 

Whatever. He’s not upset about it. 

He’s debated texting Zoe but he knows that she’ll start yelling at Evan and even though Evan’s being a dick, Connor doesn’t want him to have to face an angry Zoe. Connor rolled his eyes and sighed for like the 20th time within the past 30 minutes and looked at the clock. 6:00 pm. Evan’s an hour late. He’s definitely not showing. “Fuck this _shit,_ ” he growled and pulled out his phone. Not a single text from Evan. He got one from Zoe asking him how the date was going. He laughed spitefully. After a few minutes of deliberation, he rolled his eyes again and dialed Evan’s number. 

Evan picked up after two rings, “Hello?” He sounded confused. “Where the fuck are you?” Connor yelled. “I-I’m sorry?” Evan sounded notably more anxious and confused. “We were supposed to meet at the orchard remember! You made the fucking plans! Jesus Christ, I was actually excited, for the first time in a long time, I was genuinely excited for something.” Connor yelled. Normally he tries to keep his cool with Evan because he knows how distraught Evan gets when people he cares about are upset with him. But fuck it. Connor was upset. Connor was fucking hurt, alright? “Why the shit would you make plans that you don’t even want to do! Is this just a fucking game to you? Or is this what you wanted? You wanted to watch freak out so you can tell everyone how much of a psychopath I am, huh?” Normally Connor would just hang up, but this time Connor wanted a fucking explanation. Evan was a mess of stutters until he finally got some audible out. “I-I, C-Connor, you never texted me back, I-I thought you didn’t want too. Evan said all in the same breath. 

Oh.  
_Oh._

“So that’s what I forgot to do last night.” Connor whispered. 

“What? Y-You just forgot?” Evan raised his voice, and Connor winced. The way he yelled at the other boy, Connor was waiting Evan to finally stop taking his shit and scream at him. However, instead of hearing Evan yelling about how dumb Connor is, he just heard the anxious boy laugh. Evan laughed really, really, hard. Eventually Connor joined in. “You, ya just forgot to text me back confirming our date, and then you get upset when I don’t show?” Evan sounded like he was tearing up, but from his laughter and not from Connor yelling at him. 

Any other person would most likely would start a fight with Connor, call him out for being so fucking stupid, but not Evan. Evan saw the humor in it. God, he is so lucky to have Evan. 

“Evan, I am so, so fucking sorry, I’m so fucking dumb.” Connor said after Evan’s done laughing. “I-It’s alright, Connor.” He just sighed. “It really isn’t, let me make it up to you. Are you free Saturday?” He heard Evan’s breathy chuckle, “Yeah, Saturday’s cool.” Connor nodded, even though Evan wasn’t with him. “Alright, we could do dinner and movie? Or something?”  
Connor was almost a tad bit nervous to ask him that. “Y-Yeah, that sounds great.” Evan said, easing Connor’s worries. “Uh, cool. See you then.” Connor grinned. “Yeah, if you don’t forget.” He could almost fucking hear Evan’s sly grin. 

“I’m never gonna live this down, am I?”

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok so this is my first tree bros thing and its 2 am  
> in future fics expect more of zoe and jared for they are the real reason for my happiness 
> 
> please leave comments and kudos they make me feel validated!!!! :)


End file.
